


Missing Translations

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr, Sollux is having trouble finding a game online and calls for his girlfriend's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Translations

Sollux tapped away at the keyboard of his husktop, and began scrolling the mouse wheel. He was in the midst of scouring the deepest corners of the internet. A new game had recently come out that Sollux desperately wanted to play, a new dating sim that seemed to be all the rage. It was made by off-worlders, some species the Empress had enslaved and ordered to create games to keep young trolls occupied. Of course, this species did not speak or write in Alternian, and so no one could really understand the game, because they couldn't read it. Sollux was now on the lookout for a translated copy posted somewhere. But it was proving more difficult than he expected to find.

All the message boards, all the download and torrent sites, nothing. He had messaged Aradia to help, and explained the situation and she said she would be right with him, before disappearing. That was over half an hour ago, and there had been no contact since then. He figured it was up to him, alone, then, to find the game.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping noise. What was that? He listened and heard it again. Whatever it was, it was coming from the door. Wait, was that someone knocking? No one ever came over, so why would someone be knocking now? The noise came again, louder this time, and Sollux sighed.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he stood up and walked lazily over to the door. He pulled it open and was met with the sight of the rust-blooded Aradia, her flowing hair brushed back and her curled horns peeking through the mane of black.

“AA?” Sollux stuttered. It wasn't often the two got to meet up. They had started dating a few weeks ago, but their relationship was pretty mildly platonic, and they didn't talk too much romance. Not to mention, her clothes were clean. She went on a lot of adventures and her clothes were almost always dirty. That means she washed them before coming over, and that pegged him as a little odd.

“Hey there, Sollux,” Aradia smiled, twisting around a little and letting her skirt swish around her, “you gonna let me in?”

“Oh, fuck, right,” he stepped aside and gestured her to enter. Aradia giggled and walked past him, into his hive. Sollux lived in a communal hive stem, a multi-story building that normally housed many young trolls, but now, only a small handful lived here. Sollux lived up on the top floor so as to easily access his lusus, who was chained to the roof. The hive smelled kind of musty, but the beehive computers in the corner helped to sweeten up the room. The carpet was a pale grey, and the walls were bland. Overall, Sollux didn't have much of an interesting place.

Aradia dropped her bag near Sollux's husktop and pulled out her own, setting it up on the table and logging in, she immediately opened up her browser.

“Why do you even want to play this game so badly?” she asked, not looking up from her search. Sollux had already closed the door and came to sit at his husktop as well, shrugging.

“Well, I dunno, I mean, it seems kind of fun or something... why the fuck does it matter?”

“It's just that it's a dating sim game, and well, we kind of are dating now... why do you need a simulator when you can just do the real thing?”

Sollux froze for a minute and shook his head, trying to make the question go away. When it didn't, he stared at the screen for a moment before answering.

“I just think it'll be cool, I guess. Might help me to fucking, learn or something, I mean, I've never dated anyone, so-”

“Neither have I, you know.” Aradia looked up from her husktop and turned to face Sollux, folding her hands in her lap. “Besides, it can't be that difficult, right?”

“Well, I don't... um...” Sollux was beginning to become flustered, not quite sure how to respond to this line of questioning.

'Should have asked KK or someone else for help... shit, this is awkward,' Sollux thought as he tried to come up with some way to break the tension.

As it seemed, he didn't have to do anything as Aradia suddenly leaned over, placing her hands on his things to stabilize herself and kissed him, smiling as she did so. When she pulled away, Sollux's face was flushed yellow.

“See, not that hard, right?” Aradia asked, still smiling and blushing faintly, as well.

“I... um... shit...” Sollux lisped and buried his face in hands, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. Aradia laughed and rubbed his back.

“It's okay, geez. Hey, when did this game come out, anyway?” she asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Two weeks ago,” Sollux murmured from his palms.

“Then how do you know there's a translated version out there?”

Sollux's head shot up. “Because people have been posting about it on message boards and shit and talking about how great it is!”

“Ever consider they might know the language?”

“I... well...”

“Just wait a while longer. I'm sure it'll show up eventually. Come on, I got something to show you,” Aradia jumped up and grabbed her bag, hurrying into Sollux's living room.

“What the fuck are you doing now?”

“I found this at one of my dig sites. It's kind of old, but it works, and I know you'll be excited.” Aradia bounced excitedly as she dug around in her bag. Sollux watched, unimpressed, for a few moments before she pulled out a disc, the gelled surface of which was quite banged up. Although the text was faded, Sollux could still make out the title.

“No way... is that Battle Trolls?” Sollux's eyes widened as he grabbed the disc and looked it over, checking the reverse side and seeing that, despite the few tiny marks, it was in very good condition.  
“I've been calling all the GrubStop stores trying to find this... and you found it in a fucking hole in the ground?”

Aradia shrugged. “Guess they got tired of it.”

“I cannot fucking believe this...” Sollux whispered as he walked over to the disc drive hooked up to his television. “Can I?”

“Why else would I have brought it if I didn't want you to?” Aradia placed her hands on her hips in a victorious pose and Sollux nodded, turning on the system and sliding the disc in. Sure enough, the loading screen came on, and the data began installing on the hard drive.

The two young trolls collapsed on the couch, Sollux taking the controller and Aradia leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. As they watched the loading bar go from 80% to 83%, they snuggled closer together. As it went from 90% to 92%, they were smiling and giggling, and finally, the loading screen faded, and the title screen appeared, dramatic music and all.

Sollux leaned down and kissed Aradia's head.

“Thanks AA, you're the best.”


End file.
